The Marriage Request
by Padawan Line Skywalker
Summary: This is a short story about between the scene after the beating against Dooku and the wedding scene when Anakin asks Padme in marriage and she tells her decision and conclusion.


**Any of the characters, events or places were created by me, They are all creation of George Lucas Ltd.**

After the duel against Dooku, Anakin was weak without his arm, he was feeling better with Padme embrancing him worried.

"Ani, are you ok? What happened to you?"

"I'm fine...I think." the young jedi reassured her in a tone of disconfort.

Obi-Wan got up from the floor and he put his hand on his head sqeezing his eyes of a little pain. He noticed a big Amidala's concern about Anakin's sake. He walked difficultly to them and answered calmly. "He'll be fine. The others jedi will help me in taking Anakin to a hospital. Anakin, talking about that, you will have a protheitic arm installed in you."

"Yes, master." replied Anakin nodding his head.

* * *

Inside the hospital, the droids were implanting a gold prothetic arm in Anakin while obi-Wan was stand in front of him in a more serious expression. "Anakin, you will take Senator Amidala to Naboo in safety. Just in case of security, you'll be there for a week. Don't dare of leaving to any other place without I finding out about, understood? You'll be back as soon as I give my word, is that clear, Anakin?"

"Yes, master, I understood very well." he responded in a secret smile while Obi-Wan scratched his head thinking... *I have a bad feeling about it.*

A big Nubian type ship poused over Geonosis, Captain Typo descedended the ramp. "Come on, Senator Amidala. It's time to go." Padme left waving good bye with Anakin in a great smile, while both CP3O and R2-D2 were walking behind them when Threepio banged his head on the door of the ship. "Oh, damn, this is the only thing left to me."

* * *

Travelling to Naboo, Anakin was in the part of back of the ship together with Padme sit next to him and the droids near. "Well, you in some days will be with your master in your missions, I'll be at home working as a Senator. We won't see each other for while... I really don't know how can we live a love like that..." she reflected in a expression of concern not in sadness touching his hand a little curved to talk low to him.

"Marry me." Anakin replied simply.

"We get married? Are you mad? We don't even have time to see each other. And in a wedding it's necessary testemunials to proove our wedding, a judge and others things like a place to the ceremony be realized."

"No...I just thought about that... The droids can be the testemunials..." while Anakin was explaning, CP3O with R2 turned to them surprised. "What?" "Padme, I want to consolidate our feelings to each other. Even if... we can't see frequently, I want to think and meet as husband and wife instead of only lovers." he answered in deeply sincerity holding her hand, Padme got surprised in his mature decision, that little boy in Tatooine had growed in fact.

"Fine, Anakin... as soon as we arrive, I'll contact to a judge to celebrate our wedding in my house in the Lake Lagoon and I'll buy me wedding dress too. As Artoo and Treepio will be testemunials." She agreed telling the stages as they turned back smiling to the two droids. "You see, R2, we will be the witnesses of a wedding!" CP3O spoke in a euphoric tone as R2 beepid happily.

"Hey, Threepio, don't speak too loud. That's our secret." Anakin scolded him but still happy as he kissed Padme as a reward for her decision but the kiss was interrupt by himself. "We must wait it for the wedding."

"Oh, Ani, only you can make these jokes..." Padme laughed as they were sit happily turning to the destiny and a few forbidding couples' stage can get: a love realized marriage.

* * *

I hope you liked. It's just a thing like I used to hate very much this couple mainly because I used to love Anakin and think that Padme didn't deserve him when I was fourteen, mainly. The film didn't show all the facts and make we fans wonder how did Anakin and Padme decided the wedding? Did he asked her in marriage? How did Anakin got the protheitic arm?

Well, it's a possibility. I hope you all liked. Today, I don't like this couple at all but... I think that removing this old hate makes me better. And I still have to post my long Darth Vader's new marriage life not this year because i msut get into university this year. :(


End file.
